


ruined friendship

by SammyExistz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Or not, honestly you should just read it, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyExistz/pseuds/SammyExistz
Summary: Me and Damian were doing a writing game where every sentence we alternated.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Every new sentence we alternated, I seperated the sentences so you can see who wrote them. I started first so you can guess who wrote what.

George runs through the forest, lungs having a hard time inhaling, trying his best to distance himself from Dream as he gets chased, "GEOOOORGEEeE JUST GIVE ME THE BEANNSNNSS!!!!!!!" he hears behind him.

George hears a cracking noise, he looks over to see that the tall idiot had hit a tree branch, he then walked up to Dream, poured the beans on his pants, and ran.

He continues running and running until his legs are sore, looking back every now and then to check that Dream isn't near him.

He eventually stops running, too tired to carry on, but little did he now, Dream was standing above him in a tree.

George leans against the tree, panting, and immediately screeches when he feels flex tape wrapping around him, tying him up, "this is your own fault, George" Dream says, overpowered with flex tape.

Dream then began to t-pose on gogy, but he gave him a little kiss because he wanted to be nice for a change, but then he took George’s knees and ran.

George, the kneeless fucker, cries under the tree, now tied up with flex tape.

Then Snapchat no-clips in, and notices the kneeless child flex taped to the tree, he just stared and went to look for his knees

"man, that's a lotta damage," Snapling mumbles as he looks for George's knees, George continues sobbing.

Meanwhile, Dream ran through the woods, looking for a place to bury Gogy's knees, but he heard something from behind him and jumped into another tree, flex tape at the ready.

Dream looks down to find the one, the only, PHIL SWIFT!!!!!!

Dream instantly starts simping, he jumps out of the tree onto Phil’s spine screeching ”PHiL SWiFTTTTTT—!!”

Phil swift turns to look at Dream's bright sparkling green eyes, getting lost in them, now in love with the Florida man.

Sapnap walks up behind Dream and Phil, he didn’t care much until he noticed the knee’s attached to Dream’s belt

Sapnap knows what he needs to do.... He instantly tears Dream off of Phil Swift's back and suplexes him in one move like the god he is.

Phil tried to tear Sapnap off Dream, tears flooding his eyes.

Sapnap uppercuts Phil Swift and steals back George's knees and starts Naruto running away.

Dream curled up next to Phil and whispered, “Phil...” “Dream...” “Phil...” “Dream...” “Phil...” “Dream...” “Phil...” “Dream...” Which went on for about 5 minutes.

While Dream and Phil continue chanting each other's name, Sapnap returns to George and gives him back his knees, he also untied him.

George mutters his thanks to Sapnap, and begins to waddle (his knees still hurt) towards where he assumed Dream was.

When George came across Dream, he was still going back and forth with Phil "Dream..." "Phil..." "Dream..." "Ph- GEORGE???" Dream looked up at George, surprised, but that quickly turned into anger.

“Go away George, or I’ll take you knees again!” Dream screeched, pressing his face deep into Phil’s chest.

"No! I've come to finish what you've started!!" George takes out his secret beans from wherever the fuck he keeps his beans and pours it onto Phil and he instantly disintegrated. 

Dream sat there, unable to talk or move, he started crying, he couldn’t help it.

Sapnap walks up to the scene, gently placing his hand on Dream's shoulder "It was for the better..."

He shoved Sapnap’s hand off his shoulder, still pretty pissed about being thrown off the love of his life, and ran without saying anything.

Sapnap tsks, "What a simp."

George nodded in agreement, but he couldn’t help feeling a little sorry for Dream, he pulled Sapnap into a long, deep hug.

"George you're a simp too" but Sapnap hugs the short boy anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian started on this one- we made this one a little longer than the last chapter! Enjoy whatever the hell we've created :)!

Dream didn’t look back as he ran through the trees, tears streaming down his face, he was determined to make the two of them suffer, no matter what.

Dream comes up with ideas to make them pay as he runs 'Maybe I could steal both their delicious knee caps? Or maybe their elbows. Or maybe both!'

But as Dream walked on, he didn’t notice a small rabbit hole in his path, he tripped and snapped his ankle, screeching in pain, yet he didn’t know what the pain came from, he was... broken, figuratively and literally.

He lays on the ground, tears falling down his cheeks again, and he stares up at the sky that is now dimming, preparing for night.

Meanwhile, George and Sapnap were still embraced in the hug, neither wanting to let go, until they heard a noise, an inhuman noise…

George looks up to see a zombie, just waltzing up to them, like they weren't having a moment... damn zombies ruining your simping time.

George grabbed Sapnap’s hand and began to whine, they both sprinted off into the only direction they could go, towards Dream.

Meanwhile, Dream was staring up at the now night sky, thinking back to where it all started... "Hey, George, I was thinking I could have those leftover beans for lunch." Dream says, wanting his beans.

If only George had shared, he might have still had his friends, and possibly his Phil, this wasn’t Dream’s fault, it was George’s, he hated him, he HATED him, but he couldn’t convince himself to hate George…

Dream sighs and gets into a sitting position, looking down at his ankle that hurts like hell... he should probably get that checked out.

He looked up, straight into Phil’s perfect face, he caught his breath, not wanting to believe he was right there, but he flung his arms around Phil’s shoulders, yelling his name, only to hit solid ground, and Phil to have vanished.

Dream looks up to where Phil used to be- he was just there- right there!!!

He began to sob even harder, curling up into a tight ball, too depressed to hear the sound of 6 feet approaching.

Sapnap grabs Dream's hand as they're passing by and drags him along as they run away from the zombie.

“Let go of me you filthy—“ Dream screeched and began to cuss the duo out, but when he noticed the zombie, he quickly shut up.

Sapnap decides to just ignore him, as he has more important things to worry about, like the zombie deciding to hunt them, or the fact that Dream and George both have anger towards each other- a ruined friendship, you could say.

He tries to get Dream to stand up, but with his broken ankle, all he could really do was keep it from getting caught on roots and such.

Because Dream is so very tall, Sapnap couldn't do much except drag him until they reach a safe place to hide in, and dragging him was also very difficult, "George can you, I don't know, help me drag this Floridan fucker???"

“That Floridan Fucker should have been left behind to keep the brain-bag off our asses.” George snapped, more aggressively then he had meant for it to come out.

The zombie makes a rather offended groan at that and Sapnap glares at him "It's not my fault you decided to not give him the beans- now help me drag him or I will drop kick you."

George gave some sort of low growl, and reluctantly grabbed Dream’s wrist, knowing that Sapnap meant the threat terrified him, he hated seeing Sapnap so aggressive...

Dream sighs an annoyed sigh as he watched the zombie, who he has named Alexander, slowly chasing them, it was scary the first few minutes of literally watching death chasing you, but after a while it just got repetitive for Dream.

Dream kept staring at the zombie, listening to everything around him, the snapping twigs, the crumpling leaves, Alexander hissing the word ‘friend’, cats running through the—

Suddenly he's being thrown across a tall ravine, "HOLY SHIT!" Dream screeches, caught off guard, he hits the ground as Sapnap and George also jump across the ravine to get away from Alexander.

Dream glanced across the ravine for a split second at Alexander, who was retreating into the trees, before turning on George and yelling, “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?! You could’ve warned me dipshit!”

George looked offended, "YOU THINK I CAN THROW YOUR TALL ASS ACROSS A RAVINE??? Hell no!! Don't yell at just me!!!" Sapnap groans at his friends' useless arguing and decides to take a moment to look at their surroundings.

As the boys proceeded to argue, Sapnap noticed a little hunt down a little ways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this one

"Shut up both of you" Sapnap interrupts George and Dream's argument, getting their attention.

When Sapnap got their attention, he nodded towards to little house and said, “ we should camp there for the night”

George glances at Dream before starting to walk towards it, and Sapnap follows, both of them basically forgetting Dream can't walk.

After getting about halfway towards the house, George looked behind himself to glare at Dream, realizing Dream was still sitting there like an idiot, he couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that they forgot about him.  
"What?" Sapnap turns to him, and George just shrugs, "Nothing" and continues walking.

When the two reached the house, Sapnap opened the door for George and Dream, just now realizing that Dream wasn’t fucking there.

"George what the hell where is Dream?????" and George just starts laughing.

“Dr-Dream can’t walk y-you idiot-“ George wheezed, “We l-left him back-k there-!” Sapnap then grabbed George and slammed his head into the ground.

George continued laughing on the ground as Sapnap went to fetch their friend, who was sitting where he was left with his arms crossed.

"Took you long enough." Dream mumbled as Sapnap grabbed him and began dragging him back to the house.

When they came back to the building, George was still laughing his ass off, so Sapnap politely ignored him and resisted the urge to just throw Dream into the house as he dragged him inside.

He then grabbed George’s ankle, and this time he actually threw someone into the house.

And, finally, he entered the house last. 

There were two beds, Sapnap quickly dragged Dream into one, and he jumped in the other, leaving George on the cold, stone floor, still laughing.

George eventually stopped laughing and everyone went to sleep, and as they peacefully slept someone entered the house "Who are these people? SLEEPING IN MY BEDS????" Danny DeVito asked himself, pissed at the trespassers.

Sapnap was the first to wake, he looked up at Danny, and said, “Sorry, my friend was hurt, he needed rest”

Danny looked at Sapnap, then Dream, and his anger faded "Welcome to my domain. Stay as long as you need."

Sapnap hopped off the bed, and sat on the floor, far away from his fellow crackheaded floorsman, and eventually, both Sapnap and Danny fell asleep.

The next morning, George was the first one to wake up, and immediately screeched "HOLY SHIT IS THAT DANNY DEVITO??", waking up everyone else.

“What the hell George?!” Dream hissed, he didn’t have time to simp on Danny, not when he knew Phil was waiting out there for him..

Dream looked away from everyone, now remembering the times he and Phil used to share... "Phil..." "Dream..." "Phil..." "Dream..." "Phil..." "Dream..." "Phil..." "Dream..." "Phil..." "Dream..."

He snapped out of the trance after hearing Sapnap say, “Yeah, he’s letting us stay here until Dream’s better.” George then turned to Dream and jokingly said, “Did I ever tell you how much I love you?”

And then Dream starts to cry, remembering once again just how much he loved Phil Swift... he stood up, forgetting his ankle, and immediately fell onto the ground, but that didn't stop him, he crawled out of the room as fast as he could.

As Dream crawled into the kitchen, he heard footsteps approaching him, he turned to see Phil, his Phil, sitting next to him, Phil gave him a warm smile, and Dream hugged him, he heard his name, but it wasn’t Phil saying it- it was George.

And Dream wanted to pull away from George, but he found a strange comfort in the hug, both of them did.

They sat like this for who knows how long, it was at least long enough for Sapnap and Danny to go shopping for some food, both had a bag of chips in their hand as Danny whispered, “Should we break this up..?” “Nah, they’ll be fine.” Sapnap replied.

Dream can remember what happened perfectly... "Dream..." "Phil..." "Dream..." "Ph- GEORGE???" Dream looked up at George... “Go away George, or I’ll take you knees again!”.... "No! I've come to finish what you've started!!"... and suddenly his love was gone.

But little did Dream know, after Phil had vanished, he had only been teleported to who knows how far…

You see, Phil is a very powerful man, he did create flex tape, after all. 

As Phil dragged his feet through the sandy shore, he only thought of one thing: Dream, his Dream, who he was going to see again, soon...

Meanwhile, Dream and George were still on the floor, hugging, "You need to let go, Dream... I'm sorry, he's gone- in a better place now..." Dream started to sob into George's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating this- me n Dames are working on the fifth chapter rn I promise  
> Dames started this chapter

Eventually, Dream and George let go of each other, they were now back in the bedroom, applying antibiotics to Dream's disfigured ankle.

Dream gasps when he remembers something that would be much more useful, he takes out his flex tape and flex tapes his ankle, making it as good as new.

After he does this, George sits beside him, resting his head on Dream’s shoulder, Dream begins to reach for George’s hand, only to remember that Phil had made the flex tape that fixed his ankle, he quickly pushed George off of his shoulder.  
Dream gets up and leaves the house, now with his flex taped ankle, and turns to see Sapnap playing Frisbee with Danny DeVito.

George follows him, wanting to call after him, but he’s lost for words, he guessed Dream was still mad about Phil…

Sapnap pauses to wave at Dream, and immediately gets bonked in the head by the frisbee.

Sapnap ran up to Danny, body slamming him into the ground, forgetting about Dream, and George who was chasing after him.

Dream ignores Sapnap's wrestling moves and starts speed walking away from George in a random direction.

George had to speed up, Dream might have thought he wasn’t walking too fast, but with his long legs, he was going twice as fast as George with no struggle.

Dream could just feel George's increased speed, so he also sped up. 

George cursed under his breath and sped up even more.

Dream decides to break out into a full on sprint, trying to get away from the smol man.

George ran as fast as he could, but he ended up tripping over a root and falling, his wrist broke his fall, but the fall broke his wrist, he whimpered in pain.  
Dream pauses to look at George, sighs in annoyance, and throws him the flex tape before continuing on.

George was too upset to use the flex tape, he was too upset to do anything, except curl up into a ball and start crying.

Sapnap, after wrestling Danny DeVito and almost getting his ass beat, somehow manages to find George.

He froze, staring at the pathetic shortie, and asked, “What’d Dream say..?”

George just continues sobbing, ignoring Sapnap.

Sapnap just gave a low growl and ran ahead, to where dream had apparently ran

Sapnap runs up to him, blocks Dream's path, and starts barking at him.

“Get out of the way, Sapnap!” Dream snapped before trying to sprint past him, only to be shoved to the ground.

"No way! Now tell me what happened to George right now, Pissbaby!" Sapnap yelled at him.

“I pushed him away and he fell, happy?” Dream yelled as he attempted to stand, only to be pushed down again.

Dream just sat there and scowled, knowing he’d be shoved right back down if he attempted to stand once more, but then Sapnap grabbed Dream’s arm and started dragging him back towards the house, towards George…

George just kinda vibed there on the ground, wrist still broken, when he saw Sapnap dragging Dream along, he just laughed.  
Sapnap throws Dream right beside George "Now make up or you won't go to recess today >:(" Sapnap says and then sits down 10 feet away from them to make sure they don't start fighting.


End file.
